Leyendas A La Avatar: El Reflejo De La Luna
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Semi AU. Oneshot. "El amor es cosa de humanos, y yo no soy humana, así que no puedo enamorarme". Yukka (YuexSokka)


"_LEYENDAS A LA AVATAR"_

**EL Reflejo De La Luna**

Hace mucho tiempo en la tribu agua del sur vivía un hombre llamado Hakooda con sus dos hijos, Sokka y Katara. Ellos no tenían madre ya que había muerto años atrás de una enfermedad.

Katara era una maestra agua que se dedicaba a entrenar para perfeccionar su control, en cambio, su hermano no era maestro, y se dedicaba a cazar y pescar.

Ambos crecieron y estalló una guerra donde la nación del Fuego quiso apoderarse de todo. Hakooda tuvo que dejar a sus hijos y unirse a los demás hombres de la tribu para pelear por su libertad.

Sokka y Katara se quedaron tristes, pero prometieron esperar a su padre y ser fuertes. Ambos siguieron con sus tareas habituales.

Una tarde cerca del ocaso, Katara se dio cuenta que ya no tenía peces para la cena así que Sokka salió a pescar en un área donde siempre había ido con su padre, ya que la cantidad de peces era abundante ahí.

Avanzó con cautela y encontró un ángulo perfecto donde atrapaba a al menos tres peces juntos. Se preparó con su lanza y la hundió con fuerza en el agua. Con alegría vio que su tiro había sido perfecto, pero la fuerza de más hizo que el arma se le resbalara de los dedos y se hundiera en la fría agua.

Sokka se abalanzó para atraparla, sosteniéndose del hielo, pero la superficie no soportó el peso, haciendo que se rompiera y que cayera al agua.

Antes de hundirse, quiso sujetarse para salir, pero el hielo seguía quebrándose. La corriente lo arrastraba e hundía, buscó la superficie, pero el sol se ocultó más rápido de lo que pensó y todo era oscuridad.

Le dolía el pecho por aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo y por el frío glaciar debajo del agua. Lucho mucho, pero al final sintió que perdía la conciencia, así que se dejó ir.

Justo en ese momento, sintió aire entrar a sus pulmones, y unos segundos después, el viento contra su cara. Palpó sintiendo nieve bajo él, y se incorporó, tosiendo y sorprendido.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a la persona que lo había salvado. No había nadie en el lugar desierto. Incluso más sorprendido estuvo cuando encontró su lanza a su lado con los tres peces clavados.

Los tomó, corrió a su casa y le contó a Katara lo sucedido. Ella no le creyó diciendo que dejara de inventarse historias y que dejara de nadar en agua tan fría.

Al día siguiente, fue a la misma hora, esperando ver a alguien. El sol comenzó a caer mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua, preguntándose cómo es que salió de ahí.

Poco a poco, la luna iluminó todo el lugar y creaba reflejos en el agua. El reflejo de Sokka se comenzó a distorsionar y cambiar, al notar esto, se acercó más y abriendo los ojos de par en par, vio a una hermosa joven de cabello blanco en la superficie, como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Sus ojos turquesa le sonreían.

Sokka preguntó por su nombre. Se llamaba Yue, y era el espíritu de la Luna. Le dijo que quería agradecerle por lo que hizo y Yue le pidió que sólo volviera a verla ya que se sentía sola en ese lugar.

De nueva cuenta, le contó a su hermana lo sucedido, pero contestó que las mentiras tenían un límite y no iba a caer en su juego

Cumplió su promesa y en el ocaso fue a sentarse a ver el reflejo del agua hasta que la luna la tocaba y aparecía Yue.

Así pasaron muchas noches en las que sólo volvía para verla y platicar con ella.

Una de esas visitas, Yue le dijo, triste, que ya no podía verlo más porqué tenía que casarse con el Sol la siguiente noche, en la que se libraría una batalla entre la nación del Fuego y las otras dos naciones, y necesitaban de un eclipse para derrotar a la nación del fuego. Si se convertía en esposa del Sol, le permitiría desactivar la fuente de poder de los maestros Fuego para que esa guerra terminara.

Sokka en su desesperación le confesó que se había enamorado de ella y que la amaba de verdad. Yue respondió que ella también lo hacía, pero el amor era cosa de humanos, y que ella no era humana, así que no podía enamorarse.

El eclipse se cumplió y Sokka observó con profunda tristeza como su amada se casaba con el Sol, ocultándolo con su espalda para que no brillara.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cerca del ocaso y el Sol no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño: la Luna iluminó todo el Polo Sur, excepto una poza pequeña donde abundantes peces nadaban. No se reflejaba la Luna ahí, como si una tela tapara el rayo de luz que solía caer sobre el agua.

Esa misma noche, Sokka dormía cuando un inmenso resplandor se coló por su ventana. Por el camino de luz, bajó Yue, se arrodilló en la cama y besó su frente.

Entonces la habitación quedó a oscuras, y no volvieron a caer los rayos de la Luna ahí tampoco.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''

**Hace tiempo, tuve un sueño donde Mako era un guardián que se encargaba de cuidar al espíritu del nuevo Avatar hasta que fuera mandado a su nueva reencarnación. Él se enamoraba de Korra desde antes de nacer y ofrecía su condición de espíritu a cambio de ser humano y buscarla en la tierra. La escribí y subí aquí. **

**Suena bastante a leyenda, con eso de que me encantan, sobre todo si son de mi país. Esta no la soñé pero me gustó la idea y dije "¿Por qué no?"**

**Tenía una versión diferente pero estaba un poco confusa así que la dejé como la leyeron.**

**Si tengo más ideas, la agregaré a la colección.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
